Benefit of Doubt
by Killer Teddy 101
Summary: Ike was hurt by Filmore. Can he get past his doubts and learn to trust someone else?  Lame Summary :P Warning BL Georgie/Ike  temporarily put on hold while the plot bunnies are at war
1. Chapter 1

**Babble: PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM WHEN YOU ARE DONE!  
>Alright this my first Multi-Chap fic in awhile. Expect Sporadic Updates and a few spellinggrammar mistakes (Hopefully only a few...)**

_Flashback/Emphasis/thoughts_

* * *

><p><em>"You thought I'd actually like you?" Filmore snarled an evil glint resting in his eyes, "Please your just a pathetic nerd like your brother."<br>__  
>"But...You said that you...I thought..." Ike found that the words were lodged in his throat, refusing to budge and doing nothing to prevent the flood in his eyes.<em>

_"I know what you thought. And ,Seriously? How naive can you get?" Filmore seemed to enjoy the tears starting to run down the smaller raven's cheeks, "I just wanted to get laid. And since your too much of a prude to give me what I want...It's over."_

* * *

><p>Ike stared down at his textbook with a bored expression. It was only the second day of his Sophmore year and he was already hard at work. Technically the teachers hadn't assigned any 'real' work but most of them handed out a syllabus of the homework assignments and projects, not to mention the reading assignments, they would be doing this semester. Ike,being one who hated having nothing to do, decided to get a head start over everyone else. Though the work was dissapointingly easy for Ike (South Park being the way it was the AP classes weren't exactly 'challenging') it did keep him busy and he could ignore Filmore's words running through the back of his head.<p>

_Never again, _Ike thought bitterly, _will I fall for a pretty boy, those bastards just want one thing.  
><em>Speaking of pretty boys one had been sitting next to him for about five minutes trying to get his attention.  
>"What?" Ike growled turning towards the taller and older (only by two years!) boy.<br>"Hey I was going to ask you..."  
>"No."<br>"You didn't let me finish the question."  
>"I don't care. Whatever it is <em>your<em> going to ask me the answer is no. Now go away."  
>"No."<br>"Go away."  
>"No."<br>"Now!"  
>"Nope. I'll think you'll find dear Ike that I am just as stubborn as you are."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the lame prolouge. It had to be done! Now for the reason I wanted you to read this thing.  
>I don't know who to pair Ike up with.<br>I want to make it either a KinderGoth (Georgie)/Ike or a Kenny/Ike where I play with the ages.  
>Please leave your opinion in a review~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Babble: Alright so Georgie/Ike won! I've never written Georgie before so I've been having difficulty figuring out how he would interact with Ike. I've figured that he would act less perverted towards Ike than Kenny and be a little more...quiet? about his pursuit.  
>If you believe Georgie's a little a lot OOC than please tell me.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ike sighed as he closed his locker. The teachers were preparing for a "conference" in Denver (why they chose the weekend after the first week of school was beyond Ike) and none of them gave out work that they would have to grade. Ike had already finished all the homework for this grading period and all the materials for projects was at his house so he was left with nothing to do but listen to the chatter of others.<p>

Fortunately he only had one class left and he would be free to do whatever he wanted for the weekend. The community college in North Park where his brother and his brother's friends went had yet to start Fall classes and Ike was going to spend this time with Kyle before the red-head was swarmed with work.  
>With a groan the Raven haired teenager walked towards the art room. Ike despised art, or at least the drawing and painting part of it. He could appreciate the work of others but he himself had no talent.<br>"Hello Ike."  
>Not to mention that he shared the class with Georgie.<p>

The taller teen had taken to hanging around Ike, much to the more bookish ones displeasure. Sitting with Ike at lunch, walking him to his classes even when it meant that he himself would be late to his own. And once a day attempting to ask Ike a question that the shorter raven refused to hear.  
>Ike spent the rest of art ignoring Georgie and thinking of what he and his brother would be doing this weekend. He knew that Stan would likely tag along seeing as he was Kyle's boyfriend driver. Their mother being the protective woman she was refused to let Kyle drive when he was sixteen so when he took the driving part of the test when he was eighteen he failed miserably. He finally got his driver's license a few months ago at the age of nineteen, but he still didn't have his own car and didn't know how drive Stan's car which was stick shift.

As soon as the bell rand Ike hopped out of his seat eager to meet his brother and Stan outside. He was just about to reach Stan's shiny red car when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
>"Hey Ike..."<br>"No."  
>"Are you sure I think you will find this rather interesting..."<br>Ike turned to see Georgie holding his backpack. Ike blushed.  
>"Thanks."<br>Georgie shrugged.  
>"Wanna go somewhere for coffee?"<br>The glare returned to Ike's face.  
>"No."<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Ike got in the car Stan was teasing him.<br>"Aww Ikey is that your boyfriend?"  
>"No!"<br>Kyle hit Stan's chest.  
>"Of course not. Ike's to good for him. And he's to young to date anyway."<br>Ike and Stan just stared at him for a few moments before Stan began to speak cautiously.  
>"Honey, 1. We were younger than he is when we started dating and 2. He already dated someone last year...remember?"<br>Kyle huffed.  
>"Of course I remember,that bastard broke my baby brother's heart. And I won't let that happen again. Ike's not allowed to date until he's in college."<br>"Uh...guys you do know that I'm sitting right here right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Waaay too short of a chapter but I ran out of inspiration<strong> **and didn't want to force it. Plus I thought it was a halfway decent place to cut off...right? Sometimes I forget to think stories through before writing. Okay I do that alot.**  
><strong>And for all you KennyIke fans I have a slightly more thought out story that I hope to post later today. It's gonna be a really cool Fairytale multi-chap thing (probably only a short three shot) Where Ike is little Red Riding Hood.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Babble: The lateness of this is kinda inexcusable. So I won't bore youAnyway enjoy the next chapter~**

"Did you guys have to do that while we were at the movies?""Hey, people make out during movies all the time."Ike rolled his eyes. They were on the way to Benny's after Kyle and Stan's antics got them kicked out of the Movie theater. It was Stan speaking now because Kyle was still a little red in the face, embarrassed and irked by the whole ordeal."Yeah. But it's usually not two guys, at a kid's movie.""Whatever."They pulled up at Benny's and walked inside. Sitting at their regular table were the Goth's sipping coffee that was 'as black as their souls'. They didn't say stuff like that so much anymore, after they got mistaken for Emo kids for all the depressing talk. Now they acted a little bit like an average group of teenagers, joking, hanging out, skipping school together, with a more morbid sense of humor, deviant behavior when they were skipping, and most times 'hanging out' meant a horror movie marathon or sneaking off to the Gothic club in Denver.

Yep. Just like your average seeing them Ike tried to hightail it out of there but once Kyle started shooting him strange looks he stayed still they sat at a booth only a few feet from where the Goth's were. Ike did not miss Georgie looking up at him when they entered."So how's school so far?" Kyle asked once the waitress was done taking their orders."Eh, it's all right." Ike muttered. Kyle sighed."Is it boring?""Yeah pretty much."The table was silent for a moment until Kyle got up to use the bathroom. Once he was gone Stan turned to Ike."Don't worry about that thing with that guy. I'll warm Kyle up to the idea of you dating."Ike blushed."I'm not dating that guy.""You don't have to lie to me, Ike.""I'm really not.""Okay…..but I'll still talk to Kyle about it. Maybe I can get any future boyfriends off with just a serious interrogation and not Kyle answering the door with a gun.""That would be nice." A voice said. Ike blushed and glared at the table to avoid Georgie's eyes."Hi Ike.""Hi Georgie." LINE

After that awkward non-conversation Georgie had to sit back down with his group, so as to not get killed by the murderous glare that Kyle sent him while on his way back from the bathroom. Though the awkward non-conversation was nothing compared to the awkward silence that enveloped the table after that. The waitress scurried off after handing them their food and quickly gave them their check when they asked, slightly terrified of the tense the ride home both Ike and Kyle refused to speak, Kyle still annoyed and Ike embarrassed, while Stan refused to get into it with them. When Stan finally pulled up to the Broflovski residence Kyle spoke."Hey, Stan? I think I want to spend the weekend here. Just me and brother, okay?""Uh….""I'll call you later!"**Babble:Please don't hate for everyone who liked Little Red Riding Ike I'm writing two more chapters: A Style Prequel (I'm thinking of doing a Snow White and Rose Red spin off but I'm not sure) and a Buttman sequel (A Rumplestiltskin spin off since I already named him Rumplecartman)**


End file.
